DragoHarry et
by folle2cela
Summary: Tout les romans remixés le 3,4,5,6 et 7 , et si Harry et Draco avaient été ensembles depuis la troisièmes années, est ce que des morts auraient été épargnés.


**Drago harry et ...**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amour et Azkaban.**

Harry était sur son lit et il réfléchissait. Il pensait au garçon qu'il avait vu chez Madame Guipure pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Celui qu'il avait cru être l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard un an plus tard: Draco Malfoy. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à lui chaque seconde de chaque minute. Il avait vite dit que c'était la haine qui lui faisait tant penser à lui. Malheureusement, il n'avait encore jamais osé en parler à qui que ce sois.

- Harry, les cours vont commencer. Il est huit heure et demi, et on a divination à neuf heures. Allez, lève tes fesses!

- J'arrive Ron.

Harry se leva et alla dans la salle commune. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer aujourd'hui. Apparemment son inquiétude était visible:

- Harry ? Tu as une mine affreuse. Je te laisse avec Ron. Et je te préviens Ronald Weasley, il ne faut pas qu'il meure entre temps !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Harry sera sous ma protection.

- Allez, allons en Divination. A plus Hermione.

Les deux garçons montèrent en cour. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils allaient faire ce cour.

Ils firent de la Divination avec des feuilles de thé. Cour qui vous apprends à lire dans des boules de cristals ou même dans des feuilles de thé. Ron dut dire à voix haute ce qu'il voyait:

- Un coeur dans une sorte de tourbillon, « Un cœur dans une sorte de tourbillon… Cela signifie que Harry aime quelqu'un et que personne ne sait qui c'est. De plus, Harry est incertain sur ses sentiments. »

Le professeur Trelawney, femme de taille moyenne, blonde aux yeux marrons, portant souvent des vêtements sombres ce qui s'accordre très bien avec ses lunettes rondes, observa le contenu de la tasse et hocha de la tête, puis elle fit voir de son index une forme.

- Mr Weasley, vous avez oublié ce signe. Un chien. Ce qui veux dire: une rencontre inattendue.

- C'est des sornettes ! murmura Hermione à côté de Ron.

- Haaaaaah ! Que fais tu là Hermione ! Tu avais… Enfin, tu devrais être en Arithmancie et en Etude des moldus à neuf heure !

- Et en Divination mon cher Ronald. Et je vois que tu te fous bien de moi, sinon tu aurais vu que ... je suis là depuis le début du cour ! lui répondit Hermione en murmurant.

Ron regarda Harry comme si son regard l'aiderait. Mais,..., il n'eut aucun contact avec les yeux verts du jeune homme. Il vit seulement deux grosses gouttes coulées sur le visage du brun et tomber dans la tasse de son propriétaire.

- Potter ... Potter tu pleures?

Harry entendit la voix de Draco Malfoy. Il essuya ses yeux puis il se tourna et répondit:

- Poussières. Et tu sais quoi Malfoy? A force de fixer quelque chose parce que tu n'arrives pas à voir les formes, cela te fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Draco se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle pour faire des grimaces en imitant Harry qui pleurait.

Le blond au teint de perle aurait voulu ne pas être obligé d'insulter et enquiquiner Harry tout le temps. Mais, c'est la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé, pour arrêter son coeur de battre, à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée pour être normale.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce que leur ami avait.

Après le cour de Divination, il fallait aller dans celui de soins aux créatures magiques du nouveau professeur et ami du trio, Hagrid. Pendant le trajet qui fut long malheureusement pour Harry, ses amis décidèrent de le harceler de questions plutôt déplaisantes:

- Harry, on sait que c'est à propos de ce signe dans la tasse. Tu aimes quelqu'un !

- Non ! cria Harry hors de lui en marchant plus vite.

- Le signe dit que toi même tu n'es pas au courant et je suis désolée de l'admettre Ron a raison.

- Que ... Hermione !

Ses deux amis l'avaient rattrapé.

Le changement de sujet fut malheureusement de très courte durée, mais il eut le loisir de rire un peu.

- Harry aide nous! Un garçon, une fille?

- Hermione!

- Quoi Ron? J'ai le droit de poser toutes les questions ...

- Hermione, je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur d'aimer!

Hermione et Ron semblait convaincus et enfin, Harry put se détendre. Pourtant il pensait toujours à quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

Harry réfléchissait, pensait. Il se demanda si Hermione n'avait pas raison,ENCORE! Et il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi Drago serait l'élu de son coeur, et aussi, pourquoi pensait toujours à lui! Des questions sans réponses défillait dans sa tête:

"Pourquoi se serait lui que j'aime ? Son corps que je désirerais tant ? Ses lèvres que je voudrais sur les miennes ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, je l'aimerais ? "

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous donné par le professeur Hagrid, les élèves purent tous observés un bel hippogriffe, de taille plutôt grande, 2 mètres , au belles plumes argentés.

- Il s'appelle Buck, les informa Hagrid heureux. C'est un hippogriffe, et je voudrais vous précisez que les hippogriffes sont TRES susceptibles. Bon, commençons. Deux volontaires?

Personnes ne se désigna. Puis Harry se dit que de toute façon tout le monde allait passé. Alors il leva doucement la main. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cette seule main levée. Le regard de Drago resta figé sur la main de Harry.

- Harry! Bravo! Un vrai gryffondor, courage et ...

- Moi aussi je suis volontaire! le coupa Drago.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter les discours sur le courage et la détermination des Gryffondors.

Et puis, il allait avoir une occasion d'être près de Harry.

- Bon, parfait! Harry, Drago inclinez vous.

- Il faut qu'on ce ...

- Drago incline toi! ordonna Harry au blond.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ... Drago? Tu m'as appelé Drago! Potter tu ... je m'inclinerais si tu le fais.

Harry s'inclina sous les regards inquiets de sa classe. Drago avança au même niveau que Harry, et il s'inclina.

Buck les regardait l'un l'autre, puis il s'inclina à son tour.

Hagrid les applaudit tout en les félicitant. Puis il dit aux jeunes hommes de nouveau sérieux:

- Maintenant approchez vous tous les deux doucement de Buck, la main en avant pour le caresser.

Harry et Drago levèrent la main droite d'un même geste. Harry regarda Drago puis il ferma les yeux doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il se croyait si libre, si bien. Grâce à cette "connexion" établie entre lui et le blond.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un et l'autre de l'hippogriffe. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement et il s'allongea sur le sol au moment où les deux jeunes gens étaient assez près de lui.

Drago et Harry étaient stupéfaits par la réaction de Buck. Ils regardèrent Hagrid en ne comprenant pas. Le nouveau professeur avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha du groupe et il fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes d'enjamber l'hippogriffe. D'un coup, celui-ci se redressa et les garçons se retrouvèrent sur sa croupe. Drago devant, Harry derrière lui. Hagrid leur expliqua que Buck avait accepté de les prendre sur son dos.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit à Hagrid, celui-ci tapa violement l'arrière de Buck. L'hippogriffe galopa et prit son envol.

- Haaaaaaah! Non! Stop! Je veux descendre!

- Drago calme toi, ordonna le brun.

- Comment je peux faire ça! Et toi tu arrives à rester zen! Ce n'est pas NORMAL!

- Drago! Laisse le vent faire virevolter tes cheveux. Ferme tes yeux et prend une grande bouffée d'air. Le monde à l'air plus beau ainsi.

Drago fit ce que Harry lui avait conseillé. Il vit alors que tout devint simple.

Drago respira doucement, alors il établie un "plan" pour pouvoir être plus près de Harry. Il pensa qu'il suffisait de lui demander de faire la paix, et puis ... il aviserait.

- Buck, j'aimerais beaucoup que le voyage dure TRES longtemps. déclara Drago à l'hippogriffe.

Harry fut assez surpris, mais au bout d'un moment il se dit, que plus rien n'était impossible.

- Harry, tu avais raison. Je me sens mieux.

- C'est bien de le savoir mais ... je ne suis plus Potter ?

- Finalement tu as peut-être eu tord ! Je m'embrouille.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Buck que le vol dure plus longtemps ?

Apparemment cette question gênait Drago. Il avait la possibilité de ne pas répondre à cette interrogation, Harry le savait, mais Drago avait commencé à dire qu'il voudrait qu'ils arrêtent de se haïr.

Harry souriait. Il agrippa et serra Drago plus fort contre lui. Si Drago se demanderait pourquoi il l'avait tant serré, il pourrait toujours affirmer qu'ils étaient trop haut, et qu'il commançait à avoir peur. Harry lui répondit donc:

- C'est vrai, on a mal commencé. Mais Drago, moi ça fait un an que j'arrête de te répondre. C'est ...

- C'est moi c'est ça !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ...

- ça ! Je te crois ! Buck, notre voyage a assez duré. Laisse nous revenir sur la terre ferme s'il te plait.

Drago était vexé ! Comment Harry avait-il osé? Drago, lui avait entrepris, de lui demandé de faire la paix ! Et lui ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Vraiment!

Buck qui prenait un plaisir fou à planer dans les airs, se figea et il plongea pour enfin atterrir dans la clairière.

Harry pensa alors: « Si je n'avais rien dit, on serait ami ! Pas ennemi ! Ennemi, pourquoi pas ami ? Après tout ! »

- Harry, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es revenu du dos de l'hippogriffe! Qu'est qui ce passe?

- Rien Hermy!

Hermione et Harry étaient à la bibliothèque. Le garçon se sentait vraiment mal.

- Harry, si je te disais comment je fais pour suivre tous mes cours tu me le dirais?

Harry la regarda intensément. Il lui dit alors pas convaincu, le moral au plus bas:

- Si ça en vaux la peine.

Hermione retira un collier attaché à son cou. Un collier avec une chaine en or, avec une sorte de pièce au milieu. Elle le fit voir à Harry, avant de lui dire en soupirant doucement:

- Il remonte le temps. Le professeur McGonagall me la donnée pour que je puisse suivre tous mes c...

- Comment ça marche? demanda Harry les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Il faut le tourner. Pourquoi?

- Fais le pour moi!

Hermione fronça ses sourcils bruns et elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Les pupilles du garçon lui demandaient sincèrement ce service. Hermione baissa les yeux avant de dire:

- Tu veux remonter le temps de combien d'heures?

- 3 ans. C'est TRES important!

- Harry! Il faut le tourner une fois pour une heure! Tu sais combien de tour cela représente pour une seule année?

- 365 x 24 =...

- HARRY!

- Quoi? 8760 tours pour 1 an.

- Et c'est trois ans que tu veux!

- Oui! Ca fait...

- C'est hors de question!

Hermione était abasourdie par la demande de Harry. Mais le garçon semblait si triste! Hermione prit son courage à deux mains. Elle regarda les alentours avant de plonger dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune garçon. Elle y vit de la crainte et plus de tristesse que jamais. Elle soupira puis lui dit:

- Harry, pourquoi veux tu remonter 3 ans de Poudlard?

- Pour Drago! J'ai tout gâché!

Harry la regarda les yeux pleins de larmes. Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise extrême. Puis elle se reprit. Elle finit par dire calmement:

- Harry, c'est lui que tu aimes.

- Non! Aujourd'hui il m'a demandé d'être ami avec lui. Et j'ai répondu que c'était lui qui me détestait. Il s'est vexé. Hermione j'aurais dû être sympatique avec Drago le jour où il m'a abordé. Certes, c'était méchant ce qu'il a dit à Ron, comme quoi sa famille était pauvre. Mais... j'aurais pu le rendre agréable à la place.

Harry était plongé dans une crise de culpabilité, qui se voyait énormément. Plus encore dans ses yeux verts , qui pouvaient faire fondre n'importe qui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, encore une nouvelle fois.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement avant de lui dire la main sur la sienne dans un signe de réconfort:

- Harry, mon collier et ta culpabilité ne feront aucun miracle. Harry, je pense que tu l'aimes. C'est idiot je le sais, mais je crois que les feuilles de thé du cours de Divination avait raison. Tu l'aimes! Et... j'en suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

- Si c'est le cas Hermione, je serais bien le seul. Il ne m'aimera jamais!

- Peut-être pas!

Sur ces mots, la jeune Gryffondor quitta la table faisant signe à Harry de regarder la table à sa droite. Un seul et unique élève y était assis. Un simple serpentard pour les bibliothécaires , un roi pour les Serpentards, mais un ange perdu pour Harry.

Il s'approcha de la table et il s'arrêta juste devant le blond au visage d'ange, le teint rayonnant de beauté.

- Puis-je m'asseoir Drago ?

- Je croyais que je te détestais.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors que fais tu là?

- Je veux que tu me pardonnes, j'ai mal réagis. Tu m'as dit quelque chose de vraiment gentil, et moi... Je t'ai en quelques sortes ri à la figure.

- Effectivement. répondit Drago sérieux.

- Tu veux bien me pardonner?

- Biensûr. Et toi? Enfin, j'ai moi aussi mal réagis.

Harry sembla surpris. Drago baissa la tête, puis il afficha un visage d'acier comme à sa plus grande habitude. Harry pensa alors que l'amour aurait pût lui faire dire cela, c'est vrai, l'amour change les hommes. Regardez le, lui, gryffondor au courage plus qu'exceptionnel, le voilà en train de demander pardon à Drago son ennemi de toujours. Et surtout, qu'il avait peur de sa répartie . Mais où va le monde! Et ce prince des Serpentards, qui s'inquiétait qu'on ne le pardonne pas! Mais d'après Harry, l'amour n'avait rien fait à Drago, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas!

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne Dray.

Harry voulut se frapper contre la table, comme les elfes de maison pour se punir. A peine était t'il en train de parler à Drago comme des gens normaux, qu'il lui sautait presque au cou. Heureusement, Drago lui répondit par un très faible sourire. Mais existant tout de même.

- Merci 'Ry. Je m'étais emporté.

Le coeur de Harry battait à la chamade. Il crut même que cette pompe qui l'aidait tant à vivre, allait s'échapper de sa poitrine, pour continuer une course interminable.

- Dray, tu lis quoi?

- Comment reconnaître l'amou...

Dray rougit légèrement, ce qui se vit énormément sur son visage qui était d'une pâleur extrême. Il se reprit bien vite, et il adapta son visage d'acier de nouveau avant de dire sur de lui:

- On m'a demandé de le lire, j'ai perdu en ... duel. Donc, je dois faire quelque chose pour récupéré ce qu'on ma prit. J'ai don parié que je n'allais pas m'endormir au bout de deux lignes.

Harry chercha aux alentours, un Serpentard, qui pourrait surveiller Drago. Mais il ne vit rien.

Le Serpentard, vit le geste du Gryffondor, et il s'empressa de dire:

- Je dois tout résumé après.

Dray se félicita mentalement d'avoir inventé cette excuse. C'était une merveilleuse improvisation.

Même si le petit 'Ry avait un doute sur cette excuse, il préféra se taire pour ne pas gâcher cet instant « si rare ou si intense ».

- Tu lis rien 'Ry?

La phrase de Drago le sortit vite de ses rêveries. Il regarda intensément sa Némésis. Puis il lui répondit honnêtement:

- Nan, Dray.

Ils sourirent d'un air complice. Dray lui proposa alors de lire le livre qu'il trouvait si intéressant.

- Bon, petit résumé: Les auteurs de ce livre disent, que dans ce livre on peut savoir comment reconnaître l'amour. Chacun à plus ou moins sa façon de décortiquer ses sentiments, mais au final il doit y avoir comme résultat: Frisson quand la personne te touche, ou quand on croise son regard et on rougit violemment. Après ça dépend surtout de ton caractère et de l'amour que tu lui portes. Il s'avère qu'il y en a plein de sortes différentes: l'amour sexuelle, où c'est seulement une personne avec qui tu aimes bien le faire. Puis il y a l'amour dépendant: Où c'est surtout le contact qui est important, les baisers, le voir parce que c'est un contact visuelle...

- On te laisse lire ces livres à Poudlard?

- J'ai mes relations, et en plus je l'ai demandé en disant que cela allait m'éclairer. Tu penses avec ma bouille d'ange, ils me l'ont donné.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même si depuis toujours il savait que Drago était doué. Il regarda sa némésis. S'il avait tout compris, il était amoureux de lui. Un amour appelé : Amour Amare. Ce qui veux dire : Amour Aimer en Latin. C'est l'amour le plus important d'après ce livre, un amour fort et assez difficile de le ressentir. Il faut aimer la personne à un tel point qu'on y pense tout le temps, qu'on voudrait se tuer pour elle. Et Harry le savait, le sentait, il le ferait.

- ça c'est passé comment avec beau gosse?

- Très très bien Ron. Merci. Apparemment, Hermy t'a mis au courant.

- Tu es notre protégé à Rony et moi. dit Hermione en arrivant.

- En parlant du loup. Comment ça va Hermy ? demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune, leur salle commune. Le super trio n'avait pas pu parler parce que "beau gosse" était tout le temps avec Harry.

- Vous vous êtes à peine réconciliés qu'il ne te quitte plus. fit remarquer Ron jaloux.

- Je sais. Désolé. Je vous demande pardon, à tous les deux.

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent positivement de la tête. Harry fut soulagé. Il les prit dans ses bras avant de d'avouer:

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre.

- Harry, Sirius Black a été vu tout près d'ici. Tu sais l'homme que l'on a vut sur le journal hier.

Harry ne fut pas du tout soulagé de l'apprendre. Son estomac se noua quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait découvert, et ce qu'on lui avait dit: Sirius Black est son parrain, il a trahi ses parents et il les a vendus à Voldemort, et il veut le tuer, lui le survivant.

Ron et Hermione eurent la possibilité de lire dans son regard l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait.

- Nous non plus nous ne voulons pas te perdre. On ne te laissera JAMAIS!!! Et si Voldemort lui même n'a pas réussis à te tuer, pourquoi ce Sirius y arriverait!

Les paroles d'Hermione le détendirent. C'est vrai, il était protégé.

Ron le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

- Merci tout le monde.

- De rien 'Ry, on est là pour ça. Croutard veux se dégourdir les pattes, et respirer un peu l'air frais, moi aussi. Allons-y!

Harry sourit à Ron.

Une petite marche, rien de bien méchant.

Ils se baladèrent avec le rat sur l'épaule du rouquin, quand tout d'un coup l'animal sauta sur l'herbe et s'enfuit. Les trois amis paniquaient le suivèrent et se retouvèrent près du saule cognieur. Ron se dégagea et hurla :

- Hermione, Harry, derrière vous ! Un chien !

Les deux amis se retournèrent et crièrent à l'unisson. Ron qui avait retrouver son rat, le posa sur son épaule et fut attaquer par le chien, qui l'emmena sous le saule. Harry et Hermione évitèrent les branches qui s'abattaient tels des massues, et le rejoignèrent. Ron était contre un mur dans la cabane hurlante. La porte se referma sur un homme habillé en bagnare, les cheveux mi longs, noirs, frissés. Le coeur d'Harry battit la chamade.

- Harry va t'en, lui hurla Ron, c'est Sirius Black !

Harry n'attendit pas, il sauta sur le prissonier, le mis à terre et l'étrangla. Sirius ria brièvement et lui intima de le lacher.

- Harry ce n'est pas moi l'ennemi, mais lui !

Il pointa accusateur vers Ron. Le jeune homme sursauta et demanda si c'était bien lui, mais non, il indiquait le rat.

- C'est Peter Pettigrow, le lache c'est couper un doigt ! hurla hystérique Sirius.

- Harry, répondit Hermione calme, Croutard, il lui manque un doigt et il est dans le famille Weasley depuis ...

- Douze ans ! continua le chien. C'est beaucoup trop long pour un rat !

Sirius se dégagea d'Harry et attrapa l'animal il lui lança un sort qui lui rendit forme humaine. Peter se jetta sur harry, alors qu'un blond entrait en scène.

- Harry fait attention ! Il y a Siri ...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Draco alors qu'un certain rat s'enfuyait. Un râle de rage s'échappa de la groge de Sirius quand il s'en rendit compte. Harry lui indiqua que Buck était disponible dans la foret, qu'il fallait seulement laisser un mot à Hagrid pour le prévenir de l'absence de son volatile. Sirius s'échappant en demandant à Harry si il voudrait vivre avec lui plus tard. Draco ne comprenait rien, fut donc surpris qu'Harry réponde par l'affirmatif. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Hermione et Ron les laissèrent seuls. Les deux jeunes hommes s'avouèrent sans fins leurs amours, s'embrassaient avec passion, s'enlaçaient mais n'allait pas plus loin. Ils se l'étaient promis, ils attendraient encore.

« Peut-être l'année prochaine, mon amour. » pensèrent ils.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà le remix du tome trois de Harry potter, chaque chapitre va correspondre à un tome. Le prochain chapitre, le tome quatre.**

**Pardonnez moi alors, si les suites tardent un peu. (j'ai écris sur des brouillons, faut que je recopies tout ! )**

**Folle_de_cela.**


End file.
